This invention relates to a magnetron, and more particularly to a magnetron employing a semiconductor element.
Numerous devices have been demonstrated or proposed for generating electromagnetic energy at near-millimeter wavelengths (0.03 to 0.003 cm.). The list includes optically pumped submillimeter wave lasers and electron beam devices such as the electron cyclotron maser, traveling wave tube, klystron and carcinatron. Such devices have application as local oscillators in superheterodyne receivers or as sources for laboratory measurements. They can also serve as the transmitter of short range (low power) radars or communication systems. However, these devices are impractical for many such applications because of their excessive size, weight, cost and prime power requirements. Thus, solid-state alternatives are highly desirable. The most widely used solid-state device at frequencies above 100 GHz is the IMPATT diode which is difficult to fabricate and heat sink and which generates a very noisy signal. Other alternatives, e.g. the TUNNETT diode and the solid-state gyrotron, have been proposed but have not been developed to the point of usefulness as yet.